Lion And Snake Tales: A Dramione Drabble Collection
by Gryffindor Brat
Summary: Dramioine Drabbles and One-Shots. Who knew Lions and Snakes could get along? CONSTRUCTIVE REVIEWS WELCOME. Abuse will not be tolerated.
1. Trick Or Treat

_Written for a drabble challenge in The Dramione Fanfic Recommendations Facebook group._

Hermione walked quickly through the store, trying her best to keep up with Draco, who couldn't seem to get to the Halloween aisles fast enough.

"Draco, where's the fire?"

"I believe the fire was in our bed last night, love," he tossed over his shoulder with a wink.

Hermione blushed furiously. "Why don't you say that a little louder, I don't think the whole store heard you!"

Draco laughed and entered the costume isle and immediately started browsing through the options.

"Just what is it you're looking for anyway?" Hermione asked when she finally managed to catch up with him.

"A costume," Draco answered with a smirk. Seriously, 'Mione, I'd thought you, Little Miss Mensa, would be able to figure that out."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her smartarse husband and answered, "What kind of costume?"

"One you wear. Seriously, 'Mione, I think you're losing it."

"The only thing I'm losing is my patience," Hermione muttered.

Draco was too busy sorting through costume _s_ to hear her. He pulled a ship captain uniform off the rack and held it up for her approval.

"What do think? Does this float your boat?"

Hermione bit back a groan at Draco's corny sense of humor and said, "I thought we were going to do a couples costume."

"You could go as my First Mate," he suggested. He handed her a sexy two-piece sailor outfit. "You could model this for me. There's a dressing room right over there.

Hermione pulled Draco towards her with one arm and kissed him soundly on the lips while taking the costume from him and put it back on the rack.

"I don't think so. Try again."

Undeterred by her objection, Draco continued looking and it wasn't long before he found another costume he liked.

"How about this one?" He held up a police officer's uniform for her inspection. "And look, it even comes with handcuffs!"

Draco put his hand on the small of Hermione's back and tried to guide her out of the aisle.

"Now, Mrs. Malfoy, I think we can find you something suitable in the lingerie department."

Hermione stopped walking. Draco tried to push her along, but she wouldn't budge.

"Is something wrong?" Draco asked.

"You've picked out our costumes for the last two years in a row. I think it's only right that I should get a turn."

"But..." Draco started to protest.

Before he could continue, Hermione silenced him with a kiss. She took the uniform and put it back on the rack.

"But what are you gonna pick out?"

"You'll see,"she answered with a smile.

It wasn't long before Hermione returned with two costume bags. She handed one to Draco and laughed at his crestfallen expression.

"Raggedy Andy? Really? Out of all the costumes, you choose Raggedy Andy?" Draco complained.

"Yes." She stood on tiptoe and whispered in his ear, " _If you're good, you'll get a treat later."_ She kissed his cheek and walked away.

 _Maybe this won't be so bad after all._


	2. The Secret Life Of Hermione Granger

_This was written for a Drabble Challenge in Dramione Fanfic Forum Facebook group._

Hugo stared out the rain-streaked window. He was driven nearly mad with boredom. It had been raining for three bloody days straight, and he felt that if he didn't go outside to play soon that he was going to explode.

Hugo tossed a quick glance over at his sister, Rose. She was doing what she usually did, rain or shine, read.

 _I think I'll go outside for a while. Her nose is stuck so far in her dumb book, I'll be back inside before Rosie even knows I'm gone!_

Hugo snuck quietly across the room and he would've made it to the door if only he'd remembered about the loose floorboard.

 _Creak_!

The sudden noise startled Rose from her reading, and she looked up from just as Hugo was getting ready to turn the doorknob.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" She asked.

"None of your beeswax!"

"I'll have you know it is my business," Rose replied.

"Since when?" Hugo asked.

"Since Mum and Dad left me in charge," Rose answered with an air of superiority.

"So?"

"So," Rose answered condescendingly, "this means you have to do what I say."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does not."

Rose sighed in frustration at her brother's childish behaviour. "Mum doesn't want you to play in the rain. You'll catch a cold," Rose reminded him, trying her best to be nice.

"Fine, then," Hugo huffed. "I guess I'll go play in the attic instead."

"You're not allowed to be in the attic."

"Who says?"

"Dad. He says every time you go up there you break something."

"I do not!" Hugo exclaimed indignantly!"

"Do so!"

Do no-"

"I'm not going to argue about this anymore," she interrupted. "You're not allowed in the attic and that's final."

"That's final," Hugo mimicked. He stuck his tongue out at her before making a mad dash for the stairs.

"HUGO, YOU COME HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"Make me!"

Rose sighed and laid her book aside before getting up to fetch her brother. _If he gets me into trouble, I'll kill him_ , she thought as she angrily stomped up the stairs.

Rose made it to the top of the stairs just in time to hear the sound of something crashing to the floor.

"Oof! Oww!"

Rose rushed into the attic to find Hugo sprawled on the floor, an old trunk tilted over on its side, open, with its contents spilled all over the floor.

"What in Merlin's name did you do?!" She hurried over, knelt down, and started to collect the papers that had scattered every which way.

"I'm fine, Rosie. Thanks for asking," Hugo said as he got up and brushed himself off.

Ignoring him, Rose continued to clean up his mess. Hugo got down beside her and started to help. He grabbed up a pile of old envelopes, not seeing that one of them was open, and a few pictures fluttered onto the floor. He reached over to scoop them when something caught his eye.

In one of the of the pictures, his mum was standing beside a man with blonde hair, smiling up at him with a small bundle in her arms, and in another was a grave with the name Draco Malfoy carved onto it. He pocketed the grave photo before showing the other one to Rose.

He crawled over to Rose and showed her the photo asking, "Did you know Mum had another family?"

"What? Don't be ridiculous," Rose said.

"It's true. Look! Hugo shoved the photograph in Rose's face.

After a moment, Rose said, "There's got to be a reasonable explanation for this. He's probably just an old friend."

"An old friend with a baby?" Hugo asked skeptically.

"Yes," Rose answered, suddenly unsure of herself.

"I've got to tell Mum about this! She'll be able to explain things." Hugo exclaimed.

Rose snatched the photo from him and said, "Don't you dare. If Mum wants us to know about the man in the photo, she'll tell us."

"Why wouldn't she want us to know?"

"A woman is allowed to have her secrets, so don't bother Mum with questions."

Rose pocketed the photo and went back downstairs.

Hugo stared after Rose's retreating form and patted his pocket. _We'll just see about that._

*******************************************************  
"Mum, who's Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione nearly choked on her sip of water. "Where'd you hear that name?"

"I just heard it somewhere," Hugo answered.

"Where?" Hermione asked again.

"I saw it in a photo," Hugo pulled out the picture and handed to her.

Eyebrows raised, Hermione asked, why were you going through my things?"

"That's not important," Hugo answered quickly. "Who is he?"

"An old friend," Hermione answered evasively.

"See, I told you," Rose smiled, proud for being right.

"You went through my stuff too?"

Only because I was cleaning up the mess Hugo made in the attic," Rose defended herself.

What have I told you two about being in the attic?" Ron asked.

"It's OK, Sweetheart," Hermione sighed. "They were bound to find out sooner or later."

"Find out what?" Rose asked.

"'Mione, you don't-"

Hermione silenced her husband with a look. "Yes, I do. It's time."

Ron shook his head and forked another bite of meatloaf. "If you're sure, Sweetheart.

"I'm sure," Hermione said.

"Sure about what, Mum?" Hugo asked.

Hermione took a deep breath and answered, you two know about the Boy Who Lived, but did you ever hear about the Man That Died?"

"No," the children answered in unison.

"Well, the story goes something like this..."

 _"Draco, I'm not sure you should do this anymore. It's not safe."_

 _"What's not safe, love?"_

 _"Your service as a double agent for the Order._

 _"'Mione, I'm well aware of the risk."_

 _"I know, but I can't help worrying about you. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."_

 _Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him and covered her lips with his. He broke the kiss long enough to say, Let's hope you never have to find out."_


End file.
